Las Chicas de la Lista
by Adrianne Bovary
Summary: Cansadas del sexo masculino en general, Lily y sus amigas terminan en Las Tres Escobas elaborando la lista sobre las cualidades de El Hombre Perfecto. Lo que no sabían era que la nueva becaria de Corazón de Bruja buscaba ideas para su primer artículo...
1. Cap 1

_**He aquí otra nueva idea surgida de otra infructuosa tarde de estudio. Debo aclarar que la idea original pertenece a Linda Howard, escritora de novelas románticas. En concreto, la novela de **__**El hombre perfecto**__**, claro que mi idea se limita a tomar prestada la licencia de crear una lista y sus consecuencias en versión mucho más light. Sobre el desarrollo de la historia, me limitaré a decir que en mi mundo, el grupo de los Merodeadores se reduce a tres: la rata no sale por motivos higiénicos. No obstante, si en algún momento del futuro necesito algún cebo, no dudaré en ponerla en peligro. He dicho. **_

_**...sss...SSS...sss...**_

_**Las Chicas de la Lista**_

_**I**_

Decididamente, la primera visita a Hogsmeade del que sería su último año en Hogwarts no estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Lily Evans se había levantado esa mañana con la feliz actitud de un anuncio de compresas, sintiendo que nada ni nadie podría estropear la cita que tanto esmero le había costado conseguir. Y "por nada ni nadie", sus amigas sobreentendieron que se refería a James Potter.

.- Os aseguro que este año va a ser diferente – se defendió Lily de las miradas irónicas de sus compañeras de estudio – Al final del año pasado no estuvo tan pesado.

De camino a Las Tres Escobas, y después de haber dejado a Potter retorciéndose en el suelo con una maldición cosquillas, Lily se culpaba por ser incapaz de pensar mal de nadie.

Las Tres Escobas estaba, como era de esperar, hasta los topes, pero por suerte sus amigas se las habían ingeniado para conseguir una mesa en una de las zonas más apartadas de la taberna. Aún murmurando injurias contra Potter y algunos miembros de su familia, se acercó a ellas quienes bebían cerveza de mantequilla ajenas a la furia que destilaba la pelirroja.

.- Déjame adivinar – habló Alyssa cuando vio a su compañera Gryffindor sentarse en el banco junto a ella – Potter otra vez.

Las otras dos chicas, Amanda y Sophie, estallaron en carcajadas cuando vieron la mirada de advertencia que Lily le dedicaba a Alyssa.

.- El muy engreído – sentenció – Nos ha interrumpido cuando por fin estaba consiguiendo avances con Charles...

.- ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras nos lo cuentas? – Preguntó Alyssa colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

.- Sí, Lyss, por favor.

Dándole un beso en la frente, la joven se levantó para pedirle a Madame Rosmerta otra cerveza de mantequilla, sin percatarse siquiera de las cabezas que se giraron para seguir su recorrido. Alyssa era, en pocas palabras, la chica que todo chico podría soñar. Le apasionaban los deportes casi tanto como reírse y bromear. No conocía la vergüenza y fácilmente podría ajustar su lenguaje al de un camionero sin escrúpulos. Todo ello envuelto en un físico envidiado hasta por sus amigas, que todos los veranos la utilizaban como gancho para ligar en las discotecas muggles a las que iban. Quizá el mayor problema de la chica era que sabía las reacciones que provocaba entre el sector masculino, por lo que a pesar de sus múltiples ligues, jamás había llegado a salir con nadie en serio por miedo a un desengaño.

Dos minutos más tarde, Alyssa volvía a sentarse en la mesa con una jarra llena de cerveza de mantequilla que la pelirroja vació de golpe. A falta de algo más fuerte, la cerveza de los magos también servía para lo mismo...

.- Y bien¿qué ha sido esta vez? – Preguntó Amanda.

Al contrario que Lily y Alyssa, Amanda, junto con Sophie, eran Ravenclaws. Aunque la verdad, las cuatro pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que poco importaba la casa de la que fueran. Y es que el año en que ingresaron, las pocas chicas que había se repartieron en su mayoría entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Tan sólo hubo dos Gryffindors y dos Ravenclaws, lo cual era, ahora que ya habían pasado casi siete años, maravilloso puesto que tenían habitación de sobra por cada pareja.

.- Pues lo mismo de siempre – contestó Lily – Ha aparecido de la nada y ha empezado a tirarme los tejos¡delante del propio Charles! Pero lo peor de todo ha sido que a Charles no ha parecido importarle...

.- Capullo– murmuró Alyssa en desacuerdo con la actitud pasiva del chico. Seguramente no se atrevería a enfrentarse con Potter en una duelo porque tenía todas las probabilidades de perder.

.- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Sophie cuando la escuchó– Un taco. Diez knuts – habló mientras extendía la mano.

.- ¡De eso nada! Capullo no es un taco.

.- Pero es un insulto, da lo mismo – aprobó Lily bajo la divertida mirada de Amanda.

Visto que la Gryffindor sufría de incontinencia verbal, habían llegado al acuerdo de que cada vez que dijera algún taco debía pagar diez knuts a quien la escuchase. Esperaban que así consiguiera modificar su lenguaje.

.- Encima que estaba a tu favor – murmuró la joven cuidando de no decir nada más mientras se metía la mano en los bolsillos para pagar la deuda – Toma – dijo dándole el dinero a Sophie – Espero que te lo gastes en algo de Honeydukes y que te siente mal.

Sophie la miró con una sonrisa, pronunciando más aún unos diminutos hoyuelos que otorgaban a su cara un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana que contrastaba claramente con su forma de jugar al Quidditch. Y es que hasta Alyssa, su amiga fuera del campo y rival dentro de él, reconocía que la Ravenclaw podía ser muy bestia a la hora de lanzar la Quaffle.

.- No te preocupes, Lily – Amanda volvió al tema principal con la misma voz apagada que llevaba utilizando toda la tarde – Un año más y te olvidarás de Potter para siempre.

.- ¿Por qué hablas así? – Preguntó curiosa Lily - ¿Ha pasado algo?

.- Verdad que está rara – Sophie interrumpió su guerra de poner caras con Alyssa para atender la nueva línea de conversación – Lleva desde ayer igual y no quiere decirnos nada.

Todas las miradas se centraron en una incómoda Ravenclaw. Y es que, al contrario que las otras tres, Amanda era la más tímida del grupo, en gran parte, por una grave falta de seguridad en sí misma. Quizá por eso se obligaba a seguir una relación con un Hufflepuff de su mismo curso desde hacía ya casi año y medio, para creerse que podía acabar teniendo una relación tan estable como la de sus padres. En opinión de sus amigas, dicha relación la estaba limitando toda clase de libertad.

.- Creo que Matt está liado con alguien – declaró al final.

Sucesivamente, Lily, Sophie y Alyssa exclamaron distintos improperios hacia el Hufflepuff. Ésta última volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos gruñendo para sacar otros diez knuts.

.- Lleva un tiempo raro – siguió Amanda – Pero es que ayer le vi en actitud muy cariñosa con una de su casa.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Lily.

.- No lo sé... – Amanda las miró - ¿De verdad creéis que lo nuestro puede seguir después de Hogwarts? – preguntó – Desde hace algún tiempo me estoy replanteando qué es lo que hacemos juntos...

.- Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta – exclamó Alyssa con su tono despreocupado - ¿Qué? – Preguntó cuando Lily y Sophie la censuraron con la mirada – Es lo que todas pensamos, que ese gili... – se cortó al pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir – que ese "chico" no le pega nada.

.- ¿Debería dejarle? – Amanda buscó una opinión en la cabeza sensata del grupo.

.- Eso sólo puedes decidirlo tú – le respondió Lily – Por muy mal que nos caiga – añadió mirando a Alyssa de reojo. La Gryffindor no se dio por aludida.

.- Sí que deberías hacerlo, así volveríamos las cuatro a salir de fiesta – Alyssa sonrió con inocencia.

.- Pero es que pensé, por un tiempo, que Matt era el hombre perfecto¿sabéis? – continuó Amanda – Al principio era tan amable, tan atento...

.- Sí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había conseguido todo de ti, volvió a fijarse en los productos del mercado – terminó Sophie por ella – Cariño, todos son así, por los menos los de nuestra edad. Así que desengáñate, el "Hombre Perfecto" no existe.

Las dos Gryffindors asintieron apoyando las palabras de su compañera.

.- Los más parecido es un esclavo sexual – Alyssa arqueó las cejas con picardía mientras las demás se reían.

.- ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar un esclavo sexual? – Preguntó Amanda.

.- Pues por aquí cerca no. Todos los chicos que he conocido son demasiado orgullosos como para someterse a una mujer: necesitan tenerlo todo controlado, por eso no he salido con ninguno en serio.

Lily, Sophie y Amanda se miraron entre ellas, pensando en la mentira que Alyssa siempre se empeñaba en repetir. Pero ese día Amanda decidió que la Gryffindor les contaría de una vez por todas qué era lo que, por lo menos ella, buscaba en una relación.

.- Entonces¿cómo debería ser el "Hombre Perfecto"? – Preguntó pillándola desprevenida.

.- Pues perfecto – bromeó Alyssa.

.- No, en serio.

.- No lo sé... – la Gryffindor se puso seria – La verdad es que nuca lo he pensado...

.- Esperad un momento – dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba en dirección a la barra. Poco después volvió a la mesa con un pergamino y una pluma que le había prestado Madame Rosmerta.

.- ¿Para qué es eso? – Preguntó Sophie mientras su compañera escribía como título en la parte superior del pergamino "_El Hombre Perfecto"_.

.- Una lista – contestó mientras lo adornaba un poco – Vamos a establecer las cualidades que debe tener un hombre para que sea la pareja perfecta.

Con miradas divertidas, Lily, Alyssa y Sophie se irguieron en sus asientos atentas a la proposición de Amanda.

.- Primer punto – comenzó - ¿Qué es lo más importante que debe tener el_ Hombre_? – Preguntó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

.- Que sea capaz de ayudar en las tareas de limpieza sin que haya que obligarle y/o suplicarle – Shopie se acordaba en ese momento de su padre y sus tres hermanos, que ensuciaban más que limpiaban. Aún entre risas, Amanda iba a escribir "Que ayude en la limpieza" cuando Alyssa la detuvo.

.- No creo que eso sea lo primordial – dijo – Sí que ayudaría, no lo niego, pero creo que lo importante sería la fidelidad. Que si se lía con otra sea capaz de confesarlo antes de jugar con dos barajas.

Las demás parecieron pensárselo.

.- La verdad es que me gustaría que Matt fuera capaz de decirme si está con otra antes de que yo tenga que sacar el tema – confesó Amanda.

.- Bien, pues entonces, la "Fidelidad" en primer puesto – sentenció Lily mientras Amanda lo escribía.

.- ¿En segundo lugar? – Sophie tamborileó los dedos encima de la mesa.

.- Que sea agradable – habló nuevamente Lily – Alguien que no se pase el día pavoneándose como si estuviera en celo – Indudablemente, James Potter sobrevolaba la cabeza de Lily.

.- Bien – escribió Amanda – "Que sea agradable"... ¿Tercero?

.- Que sea de fiar – Sophie recordaba su breve idilio con Remus Lupin y las continuas evasiones del chico que terminaron cansando a la Ravenclaw – Que si esconde algo pueda confiar en ti lo suficiente como para contártelo.

.- Aún escuece lo del Prefecto¿eh? – Afirmó Alyssa con mirada burlona. Sophie se empeñaba en decir que Remus había sido un error más en el historial de toda su vida sentimental, pero se delataba a sí misma cuando la sorprendían observándole a escondidas.

.- No me hagas hablar de quién te escuece a ti porque del grupo de esos tres, la única que se salva en esta mesa es Amanda – Sophie dio por terminada la broma con la breve alusión al último de los Gryffindors que aún no había salido en la conversación. Inmediatamente, Alyssa borró su sonrisa de la cara.

.- Y continuando con las cualidades – Lily intentó suavizar un poco el ambiente – el tercer puesto se lo lleva "que sea de fiar".

.- Número cuatro... - Amanda se apresuró a escribirlo en el pergamino.

.- Lo evidente – continuó Lily al ver como su compañera Gryffindor seguía despotricando mentalmente contra el primogénito de los Black. Tampoco podía culparla – Que sea inteligente. O por los menos, constante en los estudios y, en un futuro, constante en el trabajo.

.- ¿Todas de acuerdo? – Preguntó Amanda. Sophie y Alyssa asintieron sin mirarse – Bien, pues "Que sea constante"... ¿Algo más?

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, Alyssa añadió:

.- Que tenga sentido del humor... Black se comportó como un... – se pensó unos segundos lo que iba a decir - ¡oh¡Qué demonios!... ¡se comportó como un cabrón!... ¡un imbécil!... ¡se comportó como el ególatra engreído que es y que no supe ver!... pero por lo menos me hacía reír – terminó en un susurro.

Estaba a punto de sacar el dinero suficiente como para compensar los tacos que había dicho cuando Sophie la detuvo.

.- Esto te lo perdonamos – le dijo – No tienes la culpa de haber caído en los brazos de Black... Perdona que te lo echara en cara, no tenía derecho.

.- No... perdona que yo sacara a Lupin primero... – le dijo Alyssa – Tenéis razón, debería empezar a oír lo que digo.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron en señal de reconciliación mientras Amanda apuntaba en el pergamino: "Número cinco: Sentido del humor".

.- Más cosas.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué más faltaba en lista de _"El Hombre Perfecto"_? Lo que habían dicho ya era lo que, en su mayoría, las chicas buscaban...

.- Dinero – suspiró finalmente Lily. Las demás la miraron extrañadas – ¡Oh, por favor¡Cómo si nunca lo hubierais pensado! No alguien asquerosamente rico... esos están acostumbrados a mandar, pero alguien con quien no tuvieras que preocuparte por quién pagará la cena del restaurante...

Las demás estallaron en carcajadas. Por fin habían entrado en los aspectos más superficiales de una relación.

.- De acuerdo, dinero – Amanda lo apuntaba bajo las protestas de Sophie, quién no creía que aquello fuera a ser serio – Cielo¿tú has visto el nombre de la lista¡Por supuesto que no es serio!

.- Es ficción – aclaró Alyssa.

.- Vale – se defendió Sophie – Pues entonces tiene que estar bueno – las demás empezaron a reírse – Alguien a quien dé gusto mirar.

Antes de que Sophie pudiera retractarse, Amanda ya había escrito "Que dé gusto mirarle" como la séptima condición.

.- Y como veo que llevamos un rato y ninguna se ha decidido a confesarlo aún... – Amanda dejó en suspense la frase mientras escribía en el pergamino – "Número ocho: ser estupendo en la cama"

Esta vez, las risas fueron aún más fuertes, de manera que la mayor parte del bar se volvió para mirarlas. Entre ellos, varios de sus compañeros de curso.

.- ¿No basta con ser bueno? – Preguntó Lily cuando pudo dejar de reír - ¿Tiene que ser "estupendo"?

.- Por supuesto – fue la respuesta unánime de la mesa – Es más – continuó Amanda escribiendo en el pergamino, esta vez entre paréntesis – "veinticinco centímetros".

Nuevamente, volvieron a reír provocando que la gente volviera a mirarlas.

.- Yo no creo en eso de los centímetros... – comentó Alyssa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Las demás la miraron como si estuviera loca – Con veinte es suficiente... todo lo que pase de ahí es de exhibición – Por última vez, una tercera oleada de carcajadas consiguió que el bar entero las mirara.

Finalmente, viendo que llegaba la hora de volver a Hogwarts, Amanda le devolvió la pluma a Madame Rosmerta y le pagó las cervezas de mantequillas.

.- ¿Y con esto qué hacemos? – Preguntó Sophie cuando salían por la puerta.

.- Bah, tíralo – respondió Lily – Ha sido divertido, pero tan sólo es una fantasía.

Y saliendo por la puerta, Sophie tiró el pergamino arrugado a una de las basuras que Madame Rosmerta había colocado en la entrada. Ninguna de las cuatro se percató de que, oculta entre las plantas que separaban las mesas de la taberna, Rita Skeeter, becaria de la nueva revista semanal _Corazón de Bruja_, no había perdido detalle de toda la conversación. Pagando la consumición a Madame Rosmerta, se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes recoger de la basura el pergamino con la lista que unas estudiantes de Hogwarts habían elaborado. Si sabía cómo vendérselo a su jefe, quizá fuera su primer artículo firmado.


	2. Cap 2

_**..:: Las Chicas de la Lista ::..**_

_**II**_

Noviembre llegó envuelto en el característico clima inglés, dejando un blanco manto de nieve en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde la visita a Hogsmeade y ninguna de las chicas había vuelto mencionar nada relacionado con la lista. Ni siquiera cuando Lily entró en la Sala Común y Potter volvió a acosarla exigiéndole una disculpa por haberle maldecido (hecho que le costó otra maldición más)... Ni cuando al día siguiente Sophie tuvo que transplantar las últimas adquisiciones de la Profesora Sprout junto con Lupin... Ni cuando a Alyssa volvieron a preguntarle cómo fue su momento con Black... Ni cuando Amanda, cansada cinco días después, dejó a Matt en medio del Gran Comedor. Bueno, en esta última escena en realidad sí que comentaron algo sobre ir a la caza del hombre perfecto ahora que volvían a estar todas disponibles a la vez.

Y es que ni en sus mejores años, es decir, cuando estaban en quinto curso, se habían sentido tan satisfechas con ellas mismas. Las cuatro estaban al acecho de cualquier posible candidato que cumpliera, no ya con los requisitos de la lista, si no más bien que pasara la prueba del "fin de semana". Pero durante el tiempo que intentaron seguir adelante con sus vidas sentimentales tuvieron que sortear unos cuantos obstáculos. En realidad, tres de ellas sortearon los obstáculos mientras que Amanda, cegada por una nueva sensación de libertad, disfrutaba paseándose por los pasillos del colegio.

Obviamente Lily siguió enfrascada en su particular guerra con Potter, quién desenfundaba su varita cuando algún chico posaba sus ojos en la pelirroja. Alyssa también se encontraba en medio de una guerra, aunque una no tan pública como la _Evans vs Potter_. O por lo menos resultaba muy sospechoso que todo aquél que la invitaba a salir terminara por cancelar la cita por exceso de deberes: sin duda, Black era más sutil que su amigo. Sophie, por su parte, no sabía lo que hacía. Despertaba por las mañanas con la misma fuerza y vitalidad que Amanda, pero en cuanto intentaba dar algún paso con alguien, Lupin aparecía en su campo de visión, haciéndola sentir culpable por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Y aunque el chico nunca dijo nada ni se acercó a Sophie en ningún momento, tan sólo sentir su mirada bastaba para que la chica perdiera las fuerzas con las que se había levantado.

.- ¡La madre que te parió!

Los pocos rezagados que aún quedaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor miraron con curiosidad hacía el ala de los dormitorios de las chicas. Un torbellino moreno bajaba corriendo las escaleras, huyendo, sin duda, de los gritos que muchos adivinaron como los de la Prefecta Evans.

.- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó Alyssa con una sonrisa a los curiosos de la Sala Común para desaparecer tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y aunque sabía que en el pasillo su vida no corría peligro (al menos de momento), siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los restos del desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Puede que se hubiera pasado un poco con la pelirroja... ¡No! ¡Mentira! Además, ella se lo había buscado, por andar haciendo bromas con temas delicados. Si a la pelirroja no le gustaban que nombraran a Potter en su presencia, pues que ella tampoco hiciera alusión a los enemigos de sus amigas. Las consecuencias se traducían en la pelea que seguramente Lily estaría librando con la manguera de la ducha.

.- ¿No te has olvidado de alguien? – le preguntaron Sophie y Amanda cuando se cruzaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

.- No, que va – contestó la joven mientras miraba con gula los restos del desayuno.

.- ¿Seguro? – Preguntaron con desconfianza.

.- Seguro... ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Y mientras Alyssa se las ingeniaba para colocar cantidades ingentes de comida en sus brazos, las dos Ravenclaws se dirigieron tranquilamente al aula de Historia de la Magia.

.- Cómo me alegro de que ninguna de las dos seamos Gryffindors... – murmuró Sophie – Nuestra relación sería demasiado estresante...

.- Yo también te quiero – fue la respuesta de Amanda mientras se fundían en un efusivo abrazo. A continuación, estallaron en carcajadas.

Por su parte, Alyssa había optado por una rápida evasión del Gran Comedor: cuanto más estuviera en movimiento, más tardaría Lily en cazarla. Así, la Gryffindor había seguido los pasos de sus dos amigas diez minutos después. Sabía que llegaba tarde, pero no le importaba puesto que el Profesor Binns nunca se enfadaba con sus alumnos. Por el contrario, Lily era de las que pensaba que llegar tarde a una clase supondría una gran mancha en su intachable expediente, aunque el profesor de dicha clase tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo (ventajas de estar de muerto).

.- ¡Tú! – Bramó una voz a la espalda de Alyssa.

Lentamente, para darle dramatismo a la escena más que nada, la aludida se giró encarándose con la furiosa pelirroja. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en su amiga, Alyssa estudiaba sus opciones de fuga: la clase de Historia de la Magia estaba relativamente cerca, le sacaba ventaja a Lily y siempre había sido más rápida que ella. Por lo que con la idea de posponer el intento de asesinato que su compañera Gryffindor buscaba, salió corriendo hacia el aula. Cuando alcanzó la clase, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y, por supuesto, ni siquiera esperó a que la pelirroja se pusiera a su altura.

.- Perdón – se disculpó cuando fue consciente de que había interrumpido la clase – Mi despertador se ha roto – Consciente también era el gesto de sujetar el pomo de la puerta mientras Lily intentaba abrirla desde fuera.

.- Está bien, Señorita Byron, pero que no vuelva a repetirse – Y girándose de nuevo a la clase, el Profesor Binns se dispuso a continuar con la lección, hecho que habría logrado si, cuando al soltar Alyssa el pomo para sentarse, Lily no hubiera abierto la puerta con gran ímpetu.

.- Lo siento – se disculpó esta vez la pelirroja.

.- ¿El despertador también? – preguntó el profesor – No me molesta que lleguen tarde a clase, Señorita Evans, pero por lo menos no lo hagan de uno en uno.

Y volviendo a disculparse, Lily se sentó junto a Alyssa en sus habituales sitios, al final de la clase y detrás de Sophie y Amanda.

.- Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto esta noche – amenazó la pelirroja a su compañera de cuarto mientras vigilaba a Binns. Sophie y Amanda las escuchaban con disimulo.

.- Pero si tengo un ojo abierto, entonces no estaría durmiendo – razonó Alyssa. La gélida mirada de Lily, junto con la risa reprimida de las Ravenclaws, le indicó que ya había tentado demasiado la suerte en lo que a su amiga se refería. Por los menos durante ese día...

_**...sss...SSS...sss...**_

Incomprensiblemente, Alyssa consiguió aplacar la furia de la pelirroja durante las dos horas siguientes. No obstante, gran parte del mérito se la llevaban la cantidad de hormonadas compañeras de estudios, que andaban por los pasillos más revolucionadas que nunca.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasa hoy con todo el mundo? – Preguntó Lily de mal humor cuando un grupo de Hufflepuffs estalló en agudas risitas a su lado. Dos pasos mas adelante, esta vez unas Ravenclaws de quinto volvían a reír sujetando una revista de llamativos tonos rosados.

.- Creo que tiene algo que ver con la revista esa – razonó Amanda detenidamente - ¿No es esa del "Corazón de no sé qué"?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. La verdad es que ninguna de ellas leía publicaciones dónde la noticia bomba fuera el último triángulo amoroso del equipo de Quidditch que lideraba la liga, por lo que despidiéndose hasta la comida, las cuatro se separaron para continuar cada una con su propio horario.

Lily giró en uno de los múltiples pasillos del Castillo, en dirección a su clase de Encantamientos avanzada. La verdad es que le encantada esa clase, no sólo porque se le diera bien, si no porque en ella hacía lo que más o menos se imaginaba que era la magia antes de saber que ella misma era una bruja. Y mientras andaba con el libro de hechizos en las manos, estudiando brevemente la lección que se iba a impartir en clase ese día, se vio rodeada por el grupo de los Merodeadores. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuvieran delante de ella cuando habían salido detrás y del mismo aula?

.- ¡Lily! – fue el tono alegre en la voz de James Potter lo que hizo que la aludida frunciera el ceño - ¡Qué casualidad!

.- De casualidad ninguna, Potter – Lily intentó pasar por un lado, pero el chico fue más rápido – ¿Quieres dejarme de una vez? Esto que haces se llama acoso y es delito, ¿sabes?

.- Prongs, nosotros nos vamos – Remus agarró a Sirius del brazo para tirar de él.

.- Nos vemos en clase.

Y desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado la pelirroja, los dos amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

.- Vamos, Lily – James volvía a la carga – Sal conmigo… sólo una vez.

.- ¡No!

.- Pelirroja… - si había algo de admirar en el joven era su infinita paciencia, por lo menos en lo que a la Gryffindor se refería - ¿Es por lo de Charles? Pero si ese chico no te conviene.

.- ¿Enserio? – la chica empezaba a cansarse – Y según tu criterio, ¿quién me conviene? No, espera, déjame adivinar – interrumpió la joven al ver que James se disponía a contestar - ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi príncipe azul!

.- Bueno, no sé si azul, pero desde luego sí que puedo ser tu príncipe.

Lily reprimió los instintos de cruzarle la cara con el enorme libro de Encantamientos que repasaba hacía un momento.

.- Olvídame, Potter – dijo mientras le sobrepasaba dirección al aula – Nunca comprenderás los verdaderos motivos del por qué no salgo contigo.

Lily estaba punto de desaparecer por la esquina, feliz de haberse librado una vez más del Gryffindor, cuando fue él mismo quién la llamó:

.- Pues entonces déjame averiguarlos – puede que fuera por el tono cansado con el que el joven pronunció esas palabras, pero consiguió que Lily le mirara – Y te demostraré que no soy la insufrible persona que crees que soy…

En todas las veces que James le había pedido una cita, siempre había habido una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Pero por primera vez Lily se replanteaba el hecho de que el chico no estuviera de broma: ¿y si lo que sentía por ella no era sólo una cuestión de conquista? ¿Y si todos estos años de desplante hacia el Gryffindor le habían dolido de verdad?

.- ¿Y qué propones?

Resultaba increíble cómo sólo una pregunta podía volver a sacar al Potter de siempre. Pero es que esa simple pregunta suponía para James una luz al final de un túnel bastante negro.

.- Puedo demostrarte que poseo todas las cualidades de la lista.

Las palabras resonaron por la cabeza de Lily. La lista. ¿Su lista? ¿La que elaboraron ella y sus amigas bajo los efectos del calor de Las Tres Escobas, una cerveza de mantequilla y un momentáneo y reprimido odio hacia el género masculino en general? Imposible. Él no podía saber eso. Ni siquiera estaba en la taberna.

.- ¿Lista? – preguntó con temor a la respuesta - ¿Qué lista?

.- Debí suponer que tú no leerías esas cosas… - murmuró James – La famosa lista de "El hombre perfecto" que publica esa revista rosa… ¿Cómo se llama? – el chico cerró los ojos haciendo memoria - ¡_Corazón de bruja_! Una cursilada, pero la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts anda revolucionada por ese artículo y toda la población masculina cabreada por el mismo.

Puede que, después del pequeño paso hacia delante que James había conseguido en su relación con Lily, esperara algo más por parte de ella, sobre todo cuando se estaba jugando la tan ansiada cita con la chica. Pero en aquellos momentos, la pelirroja tan sólo acertó a decir con los ojos muy abiertos:

.- ¿Qué?

Y así había sido. Cuando Potter volvió a repetirle lo de La Lista (aunque el chico ni siquiera llegó a terminar la historia), Lily salió corriendo al aula de Encantamientos con la esperanza de encontrarse por el camino a uno de esos ruidosos grupitos que tanto la irritaban minutos antes. Pero como la Ley de Murphy así lo dicta, no fue hasta que entró en el mismo aula de Encantamientos que encontró lo que buscaba.

.- ¡Confiscada! – exclamó a la vez que realizaba un _Accio_ no – verbal. Inmediatamente, la revista voló hasta sus manos.

.- ¡Eh! – el grupo de las siete Hufflepuff que leían en círculo se giró contra ella – ¿Con qué acusación te quedas la revista? – preguntó la que parecía ser la líder.

.- Por la de contaminación acústica – Lily se impacientaba cada vez más por descubrir que la famosa lista no era más que una graciosa casualidad – ¿No sabéis que vuestras risas rebasan el umbral de de lo que un ser humano puede soportar?

Con expresión de ofendidas el grupo se disolvió para ocupar sus asientos. La proclamada líder siguió comentando en murmullos lo que haría si Evans no fuese Prefecta y Premio Anual. Ajena a todo esto, la misma Evans se dejaba caer en la silla, tirando su mochila al suelo y abriendo la revista. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para sacar la conclusión de todo.

.- Mierda.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

Aunque pudiera sonar a fanatismo, DCAO era la asignatura favorita de Alyssa. Siempre desde una perspectiva de curiosidad por saber y morbosidad por las cosas que se podían hacer, la Gryffindor era posiblemente de las mejores de su clase. Y esta afirmación cobraba aún más mérito cuando prácticamente el resto de tus compañeros son Slytherins pseudos – mortis. Los únicos que se salvaban eran Remus Lupin y un Ravenclaw obsesionado por destacar incluso por encima de sus propios compañeros de casa.

Y debido a esta falta de opciones a la hora de la formación de equipos, Alyssa se había quedado rezagada junto a Lupin ultimando los detalles para el próximo trabajo juntos (el Ravenclaw había pedido expresamente trabajar solo, se encontraba capacitado). Este fue el error, permanecer demasiado tiempo junto a un Merodeador.

.- Hola, Alyssa.

Sirius Black pareció emerger por detrás de su amigo. En un imperceptible gesto, Remus entornó los ojos mientras la chica le miraba brevemente antes de volver a lo suyo.

.- Entonces, Remus, después de la cena en la Biblioteca… Hasta luego.

Mientras la Gryffindor se iba, Remus se dispuso a hacer lo propio con su compañero, pero Sirius fue más rápido.

.- Alyssa… por favor…

.- Para ti soy Byron, Black – Alyssa se giró para encararse con el chico: ante un Merodeador no se podía mostrar miedo – Guardemos las distancias, ¿eh? Al fin y al cabo, es lo que haces con todas las que han pasado por tu cama, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Sirius encajó el certero golpe mientras la chica desaparecía por el pasillo. Aún así pudo oír como Remus comentaba:

.- Te lo mereces. Te comportaste como un auténtico cabrón.

Lo que ya no pudo oír fue la respuesta de Sirius.

.- Sí, lo sé… soy un gilipollas integral.

Y eso mismo iba pensando Alyssa, que Sirius era un gilipollas con el que había tonteado bastante en serio hasta que uno de los ex – rollos de él los había pillado. Y aunque dicho ex – rollo no vio más que "los preliminares", la versión que al día siguiente corría por los pasillos del colegio era bastante más pornográfica. El enfado de Alyssa se derivaba de algunos comentarios jocosos que el propio Sirius había añadido ante la mayoría de los alumnos (chicos todos ellos) de su propio curso. Desde entonces, el joven Gryffindor siempre bajaba la cabeza en presencia de Alyssa, como un cachorro al que regañan.

.- Tenemos un problema – Lily se interpuso en su camino, frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

.- ¿Ahora? – preguntó con un estudiado tono mimoso – Pero es que tengo hambre.

Sophie y Amanda, situadas a los lados de la pelirroja, negaron con la cabeza en señal de no entender nada.

.- Ahora – confirmó Lily. Y el tono empleado fue suficiente como para que las tres chicas entendieran que se trataba de algo grave y debían seguirla sin protestar.

El aula que solían escoger cuando necesitaban hablar con urgencia tenía una ubicación perfecta, no por nada había pasado medio año buscando (y otro medio preparándola para no sufrir una reacción alérgica al polvo, todo ello a escondidas de Filch). Así, a medio camino entre la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y las cocinas, se encontraba "La Celda", nombre sugerido como broma de mal gusto, más que nada.

.- Bien, ¿cuál es la catástrofe?

Por respuesta, Lily le lanzó la revista de _Corazón de Bruja_ a Amanda mientras le sugería que leyera en voz alta el artículo de la primera página.

_Una vez, un buen amigo me dijo que si se sabía observar con atención aprenderíamos muchas cosas de aquellos que nos rodean. Pude comprobar la veracidad de esta afirmación durante mi última visita a Hogsmeade, mientras me documentaba para otro artículo. Resultó que ese mismo día coincidía con la visita de los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me encontraba refugiada de los primeros copos de nieve de mediados de Octubre en Las Tres Escobas, la taberna más famosa del lugar, cuando los comentarios de unas jóvenes brujas, estudiantes del colegio, llamó poderosamente mi atención. _

_Su conversación giraba en torno a los chicos, nada fuera de lo normal para unas adolescentes. Lo que ya no resultaba tan común era que los comentarios no estuvieran destinados a elogiar a algunos compañeros o desprestigiar a otros: en fin, todos en su día nos dejamos arrastrar por las hormonas. Más allá de eso, las osadas estudiantes, de quienes desconozco su casa en Hogwarts al no llevar el uniforme, se atrevieron a dar un paso más elaborando una lista con aquellas cualidades que consideraban importantes, tal y como se detalla a continuación:_

Y detalles sí que se daban a continuación. Más incluso de los que las propias protagonistas de la lista podían recordar. Y es que la tal Rita Skeeter no se había dedicado tan sólo a calcar la lista, sino que además había reproducido casi en su totalidad la conversación que las chicas mantuvieron durante la misma. "Casi en su totalidad" por los retoques que, obviamente, la periodista le había hecho: en su favor, en ningún momento se daban nombres completos que pudieran identificarlas a ellas o a compañeros del colegio, tan sólo las nombraba como las señoritas A, B, C y D. En su contra, también se habían eliminado algunas de las frases que pudieran identificar La Lista como lo que verdaderamente era, una broma entre unas amigas.

.- ¡Pero esto está totalmente sacado de contexto! – Exclamó Amanda con los ojos desorbitados.

.- Ya lo sé – replicó Lily – Lo he leído cuando les he quitado la revista a las Hufflepuff.

_Es, sin duda, la reflexión de un grupo de adolescentes hastiadas del género masculino en general. Si bien ahora debemos preguntarnos, ¿son estas chicas culpables de la elaboración de semejante lista o, por el contrario, aún sin ser mayores de edad han conseguido dar forma a los pensamientos de todas las mujeres? Lo que no deja de ser chocante en que unas jóvenes brujas, futuro de nuestra sociedad mágica, necesiten destacar cualidades tan superficiales. Señoras, juzguen ustedes mismas. _

Tras un breve cruce de miradas, ninguna se atrevió a hablar. Tan sólo Alyssa hizo un comentario que le pareció gracioso.

.- Por lo menos podía habernos pagado por derechos de autor. Esto es apropiación indebida de la propiedad intelectual.

.- No es gracioso, Lyss – Lily le recriminó.

.- ¿Y qué esperas que diga? – preguntó – "¡Vaya zorra por robarnos la idea!"

.- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no te pongas a hacer chistes con esto! – Lily intentaba hacerle entender lo que ella había comprendido en cuanto acabó de leer el artículo – Las últimas líneas son un llamamiento a la opinión pública femenina, y en una sociedad tan machista como la mágica, ¿te haces una idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar?

.- ¿Tú crees? – los padres de Amanda eran magos y, a decir verdad, un tanto tradicionales. Si descubrían que uno de los comentario más picantes lo había dicho ella, ya se podía considerar casada y con hijos.

.- Aún así sigo pensando que dramatizas – Alyssa se sentó en una de las mesas de la habitación – Ni siquiera dice nuestros nombres.

.- Porque no puede – Sophie habló por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación – No porque no los sepa.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Que no hemos hecho nada ilegal, por tanto, no puede citarnos en ningún medio sin nuestro consentimiento. Podemos demandarla y meterla en un buen lío si lo hace – explicó Sophie, aunque ninguna sabía de dónde había sacado tantos conocimientos legales – En este momento, el anonimato es nuestra mejor carta.

Tras esa breve introducción al ámbito jurídico, Lily se quedó más tranquila. Aún así quedaba una pregunta sin resolver.

.- ¿Hacemos algo? ¿O lo dejamos correr?

.- Yo voto por dejarlo correr – Alyssa levantó la mano – Cuanta más munición le demos a la "periodista" esa, más oiremos hablar del tema.

.- ¿Y si le escribimos una carta? – Amanda habló tímidamente – Y le decimos que no siga con nada relacionado con La Lista, que podría causarnos problemas personales.

Sophie, Lily y la propia Amanda se giraron hacia Alyssa. A fin de cuentas, era ella la que tenía dudas, y ninguna pensaba hacer nada sin el consentimiento de las otras tres: estaban juntas en esto y si caía una, caían todas.

.- Vale – se rindió – Pero sólo una carta para pedirle que lo deje, y si continúa, la ignoramos.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

_Estimada señorita Skeeter:_

_Nos sorprendió encontrar en su revista la lista que nosotras cuatro, amigas desde que comenzamos Hogwarts, elaboramos de broma una aburrida tarde de fin de semana. Igualmente, nos encontramos molestas puesto que, al leer el artículo, observamos consternadas como usted había manipulado deliberadamente nuestra conversación (privada, por cierto), dando lugar a confusiones innecesarias. Por eso mismo, le pedimos que no continúe con nada relacionado con La Lista, puesto que consideramos que puede causarnos problemas tanto a nivel educativo como personal._

_Sinceramente, las señoritas A, B, C y D_

Rita tiró la carta a la chimenea encendida de su casa: no podía dejarlo ahora. Desde la publicación del artículo, las lechuzas no habían dejado de sobrevolar la redacción de _Corazón de Bruja_, y su jefe, emocionado por el éxito, le había pedido que averiguara el nombre de esas cuatro chicas y las convenciera para una entrevista en exclusiva, antes de que otro medio se adelantara sólo por la revolución mediática que el artículo había tenido.

Y aunque esa carta no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que una entrevista con ellas iba a resultar prácticamente imposible, el primer paso era averiguar quiénes eran. Pero colarse en el colegio tampoco iba a ser fácil, por lo menos no mientras siguiera siendo Rita Skeeter. Así que desempolvando el libro de _Transformaciones Humanas_ que arrinconó cuando empezó a trabajar en la redacción, decidió que debía retomar sus estudios de animagia particulares… ¿En qué clase de animal se transformaría para poder pasear por Hogwarts a sus anchas?

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

**Parece imposible, pero sigo viva. Sé que hay mucha diferencia entre la publicación de un capítulo y otro, pero esto de escribir únicamente lo hago para sentirme bien conmigo misma. Y aunque reconozco que en mi cabeza toda la historia está montada y acabada, escribirla es otra cosa. Soy una maniática escrupulosa del orden y la limpieza, he repasado el capitulo mil veces antes de publicarlo, por lo que si os encontráis algún error lo siento, no lo he visto. **

**Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias a **_**Boggart Girls, Vics23js, mimig2, Melissa Black de Potter, Ginna Isabella Ryddle y fascinating melody**_** por molestarse en dejar un comentario: siempre se agradece. **

**No voy a predecir una fecha de publicación para el tercer capítulo, tan sólo aseguro que antes o después lo haré. Aunque últimamente viajar en tren me inspira demasiado (o me aburre, como se mire), pero Febrero está a la vuelta de la esquina y Junio tampoco queda tan lejos. ¡Bye!**


	3. Cap 3

Más irascible de lo habitual, James paseaba como una fiera enjaulada por la habitación de Gryffindor que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos

_**..: Las Chicas de la Lista :..**_

_**III**_

Más irascible de lo habitual, James paseaba como una fiera enjaulada por la habitación de Gryffindor que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos. Acababa de contarles cómo había estado a un paso de la tan ansiada y merecida cita con Lily, pero inexplicablemente, la pelirroja había vuelto a evaporarse ante sus ojos sin que él hiciera nada por meter la pata. Al llegar a la última parte de la historia, Sirius resopló y se dejó caer sobre su cama con los ojos en blanco: James siempre – ¡siempre! – acababa metiendo la pata. Remus, por su parte, se guardó el velado "Te creemos, Prongs", más que nada porque no consideraba correcto mentirle a uno de sus mejores amigos.

.- ¿Qué opináis? – James frenó en medio de las camas de los dos Merodeadores, al parecer buscando respuesta a una pregunta que ninguno había escuchado.

.- Esto… – Sirius volvió a sentarse en la cama implorando a Remus con la mirada.

.- Yo opino que he quedado en cinco minutos con Alyssa en la biblioteca y me torturará si llego tarde.

Pero Remus había dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo los desvaríos de James con respecto a Lily. Así que recogiendo pluma, pergaminos y libro de DCAO, salió de la habitación sonriendo burlonamente a Sirius, que a su vez le dirigía una mirada que prometía venganza.

.- Padfoot… - llamó James - ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

.- ¿Me preguntas sobre temas delicados a mí? - habló Sirius incrédulo - ¿Precisamente a mí?

.- Bueno, tú eres el entendido en chicas.

.- Sí – admitió con cierto orgullo – Pero para no más de dos días… y lo que tú buscas con la Prefecta neurótica es algo mucho más serio que yo con cualquiera del castillo.

.- Pero aún así estuviste con Lyss más de una semana antes de… - James calló. Sabía lo delicado que era el tema de Alyssa para Padfoot y estaba tan concentrado en su pelirroja que no midió sus palabras.

.- ¿Antes de joderla a lo grande? – pero Sirius acabó la frase por él.

.- Exacto – Padfoot le miró con fingido dolor – Oh, venga, resbalaste un montón con todo eso. Moony no te dirigió más que monosílabos durante dos semanas y con razón.

Muy a su pesar, era cierto. Alyssa era una de las mejores amigas de los Merodeadores. De James por su afición al Quidditch, no por nada entraron juntos en el equipo durante su segundo año como buscador y cazadora. De Remus por su inexplicable fijación por DCAO. Y de Sirius por su mentalidad oscilante entre los tres años y los diecisiete físicos. Precisamente de ahí se derivaba todo, de haber pretendido tener los entonces dieciséis años físicos y comportarse como adolescentes hormonados.

Recordaba perfectamente que ni a James ni a Remus les había gustado que se hubiera fijado en Alyssa, a la que consideraban una protegida dentro del coto de caza en que se convierte Hogwarts cuando sus alumnos entran en la adolescencia. Y al final de cuentas, ellos tuvieron razón, por lo que ahora Sirius se daba de cabezazos contra las paredes.

.- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a ella? – sugirió de repente en mitad de sus divagaciones sobre su morena compañera.

.- ¿A Lyss? – James le miraba como si hubiera sugerido invocar al diablo para arreglar las cosas.

.- Vamos, son amigas. Algún consejo te puede dar.

.- ¿Se te ha ocurrido esto por mí o por ti? – preguntó James suspicaz.

.- Por ti – Sirius se dio cuenta de que había respondido demasiado pronto a la pregunta de su amigo en cuanto vio su cara.

.- De todas formas – James se replanteaba la propuesta del moreno – no es tan mala idea… ¡Aunque no te quiero rondando cerca de ella! ¿Entendido? – le advirtió mientras Sirius componía una expresión de inocencia. Fracasó estrepitosamente - Lo menos que necesito es a Lyss robándole el bate a Bobby en el próximo entrenamiento de quidditch para convertirlo en arma homicida.

.- Oye, Alyssa está molesta conmigo… ¡vale! Está muy molesta conmigo – admitió ante la mirada irónica de James – Pero tampoco es como si pudiera darme una paliza, ¿verdad?

James cogió el último número de su revista de quidditch favorita y se tumbó a echarle una ojeada en la cama. Cinco segundos después recibía el impacto de una almohada en la cara.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

No era cierto que hubiera quedado con Alyssa en cinco minutos en la biblioteca. De hecho, había quedado con ella en media hora. Pero Remus decidió pasar por encima de sus principios, esos que le decían que mentir a tus amigos estaba mal, y poner en práctica una rápida evasión en la que Sirius no tenía lugar. En fin, alguien debía dar la cara. Y vale que de los tres Merodeadores, Remus era quién tenía un lado emocional más desarrollado para aguantar los desvaríos de James, pero eso tampoco significaba que fuera él quien siempre cargara con las desgracias del buscador.

Entró en la biblioteca maldiciéndose por tener que ser siempre tan moral y ético, y reprimiendo el impulso de dar media vuelta para volver a la habitación, se sentó en su mesa favorita de la zona de estudio. La zona más apartada, oculta entre las estanterías de los libros de literatura muggle – aquellos que los sangre limpia eran incapaces de apreciar – y la magnifica cristalera con vistas a los terrenos y el lago del colegio.

Se encontraba repasando uno de los capítulos del libro de DCAO que creía que les podía ser de ayuda para el trabajo cuando la vio. Sophie hablaba con un compañero de su casa cerca de su mesa, al parecer algo cohibida por la cercanía del joven Ravenclaw… ¿quién era? ¡Ah, sí! Precisamente el mismo Ravenclaw de su clase de DCAO. Jake Philippe le susurraba algo a su ex mientras esta planeaba mentalmente formas huir. De pronto Sophie le miró. No fue más que un momento ya que Remus enseguida apartó la vista. Aún así pudo distinguir, gracias a su visión periférica, cómo Sophie hacía un gesto de disculpa apresurado y se dirigía a su mesa. Segundos después se sentaba frente a él.

.- Ya sé que utilizarte así es vil y rastrero – comenzó la rubia Ravenclaw – pero eres mi única opción.

Remus, quién había mantenido los ojos fijos en un punto inexacto de alguna página de su libro, levantó sorprendido la cabeza.

.- Llevo un rato intentando deshacerme de él – se disculpó – ¡y no se cansa! No te preocupes, no te molestaré, y me iré tan pronto como pueda salir por la puerta sin que me vea.

Remus sonrió levemente, a pesar de que en el fondo se alegrara de que su compañero de clases fuera a tener tan mala suerte con la chica.

.- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras – y Sophie le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban – Creo que también lo intentó con Lyss – habló Remus para evitar poner la cara de estúpido que le salía cuando la miraba demasiado tiempo – Aunque ella fue más práctica y le dijo a dónde podía irse. Nos costó "diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por lenguaje soez" – imitó el tono altivo de su estirado profesor de DCOA.

.- Uy, pues si sólo fue soez entonces es que tenía un buen día – rió Sophie – Bueno, para matar el rato, ¿qué es de tu vida? El otro día en herbología tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Remus cerró el libro de DCAO. ¿Estaba preparado para hablar con ella? Sinceramente, no. Seguía demasiado colgado como para concentrase en algo que no fuera el maldecir su licantropía, que había fastidiado una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en Hogwarts.

.- En realidad, nada en especial – comenzó vacilante – Estoy esperando a tu amiga para hacer un trabajo… voy un poco agobiado con todo lo de los EXTASIS y los deberes de Prefecto, sobre todo últimamente, que no sé qué es lo que pasa entre la población de alumnos.

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- A la lista esa… - Sophie jugueteó nerviosa con la pluma de sus manos – Ha causado demasiado revuelo para ser sólo un artículo de una revista sensacionalista de dudosa objetividad. ¿La has leído?

.- Algo he oído, sí – Sophie se irguió en la silla - ¿Y tú?

.- Sí – la carcajada que soltó Remus (que le costó su primera mirada severa de Madame Pince en siete años) la desconcertó – La verdad es que me reí bastante.

.- ¿Por qué?

"_Demasiadas preguntas"_, se regañó a sí misma. Y si Lily la viera hablando sobre la lista con uno de los causantes de la misma, ya podía empezar a correr. Además con uno de los causantes más perspicaces. Tenía que llevar cuidado, pero no podía quedarse sin saber qué era lo que el Gryffindor opinaba sobre algo que había inspirado. Si al final iba a salir algo bueno de aquello.

.- Bueno, ¿tú la has visto bien? – preguntó con incredulidad – No digo que no haya algunos puntos que sean razonables y ciertos – _"¿cómo cuáles?"_ se reprimió de preguntar Sophie – Pero los otros… en fin, supongo que ha sido demasiado para el ego de muchos chicos – terminó con una gran sonrisa que Sophie acompañó.

Iba a continuar, por supuesto, preguntando cuáles eran esos puntos razonables y esperando que entre ellos se encontrara el número tres, que sea de fiar. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para ella, Alyssa llegó en ese momento, saludando a Remus con su perenne sonrisa.

.- Rubia – la llamó – ¿distrayendo a un miembro de la casa rival? Mira que Remus no está en el equipo.

Cierto, este fin de semana había partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Siempre interesante para las dos amigas, que no paraban de molestarse mutuamente durante la semana previa.

.- No exactamente – Sophie se levantó recogiendo sus cosas – Y aunque estuviera en el equipo, tampoco sería necesario distraerle: seguís sin opciones de ganar.

En realidad, las estadísticas estaban a favor de los Gryffindor. Desde que entraron a primer año, Gryffindor siempre había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, pero desde que Potter había asumido la capitanía era aún peor: los leones no habían sido derrotados en ningún partido desde hacía dos años. Estas mismas estadísticas estaban a unos meses de otorgarles a James y Alyssa el récord de jugadores con más copas de quidditch acumuladas, ya que ambos eran los miembros más veteranos del equipo. Junto a ellos, Black completaba el trío de los de séptimo año, a pesar de que él entró en cuarto año como golpeador.

Conocedora de estas estadísticas, Alyssa rió satisfecha mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

.- Voy a buscar un libro que creo que puede servirnos – se dirigió ahora a Remus – Enseguida vuelvo.

Posiblemente sí que fuera a buscar un libro de verdad, pero a Sophie, y a juzgar por la cara a Remus también, les sonó más bien a excusa para dejarles que se despidieran a solas. No por nada, Alyssa sabía, a través de los propios protagonistas, cómo estaba su incómoda relación de amistad post – ruptura.

.- Bueno – comenzó la joven – Yo os dejo solos – dirigió una fugaz mirada por toda la biblioteca – Creo que Philippe se ha ido ya.

.- Eso creo – corroboró Remus – Ya nos veremos por ahí.

.- De acuerdo… Adiós.

.- Adiós…

Remus la observó desaparecer por una de las estanterías antes de volver su mirada al libro cerrado de DCAO. Suspirando, lo abrió por donde lo había dejado antes de que Sophie apareciera y él se complicara un poco más la vida.

Pero Sophie no llegó a la puerta. Por lo menos no inmediatamente porque Alyssa se cruzó en su camino con, ciertamente, un libro de DCAO en las manos.

.- ¿Tú te has vuelto loca? – le preguntó en un susurro mientras la arrastraba a un pasillo vacío entre estanterías.

.- ¿De qué hablas?

.- Hablo de que como Lily se entere de que has estado comentando la lista con Remus será mejor que busques un buen agujero en el que meter la cabeza.

.- ¿Me has espiado? – preguntó ofendida.

.- No – Alyssa se excusó – He llegado un poco antes, pero como estabais tan monos los dos juntos, me he perdido mirando algunos títulos – abarcó con la mano las estanterías de la biblioteca – Aunque menos mal que me he cansado pronto porque un poco más y terminas confesándole allí mismo que el es uno de los protagonistas.

.- No iba a decirle nada.

.- No hacía falta que lo dijeras con palabras, Sophie. Las dos conocemos a Remus y sabes que no necesita más que unos gestos y unas frases mal expresadas para sacar una conclusión correcta.

Cierto. Maldita sea.

.- No le digas nada a Lily, ¿vale? – le rogó – Él sacó el tema y necesitaba saber.

Alyssa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Yo sólo he visto cómo le tirabas los tejos a un compañero Gryffindor – sonrió.

.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

La cabeza de la Señora Pince asomándose entre el hueco de dos de libros de la estantería de al lado puso fin a la conversación. Y con una sonrisa en la cara que indicaba que no le importaba si Sophie le había tirado los tejos o no a Remus, Alyssa se fue dando saltitos hacia la mesa. Mientras, Sophie salía de la biblioteca mordisqueando su pluma: ¿había vuelto a ponerle ojitos a su ex y no se había dado cuenta?

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

Ciertamente había cambiado. Y mucho. Vamos, que si su madre y su padre se enteraran de a qué se dedicaba últimamente en los oscuros pasillos del castillo, no llegaría hasta los EXTASIS. Observando su reflejo en una de las vidrieras del colegio, Amanda desplegaba todo su ingenio para ocultar con la bufanda azul y bronce una incipiente mancha morada en la base de su cuello. Al otro lado del pasillo, un Slytherin desaparecía tras la esquina con el andar sibilino de los de su casa.

En efecto, un Slytherin. Por eso intentaba ocultar las pruebas, porque sus amigas pondrían los ojos en blanco al verla aparecer con el pelo desordenado (otra vez) y empezarían las preguntas. Y aunque con diecisiete años no se debería ver más allá de un chico y una chica cargados de hormonas, en la sociedad mágica actual, un Slytherin y una traidora Ravenclaw no deberían ni de respirar el mismo aire. Por consiguiente, era seguro entonces que la serpiente no fuera a irse de la lengua, no le convenía ganarse enemigos dentro de su propia casa.

Y en eso estaba, colocándose la bufanda por décima vez cuando algo llamó su atención. Un pequeño insecto recorría la pared de piedra, justo al lado de su reflejo en la vidriera. Amanda se acercó un poco más a él, para identificarlo.

.- ¡Arg! – exclamó con una mueca de asco – Bichos.

Y reprimiendo las ganas de aplastar al escarabajo, se fue del pasillo dirección al Gran Comedor.

Lo que no vio fue al mismo escarabajo emprendiendo el vuelo mientras la seguía a una prudencial distancia, guardando siempre la altura necesaria para no chocarse con ningún otro estudiante del colegio y lo suficientemente cerca de una pared para posarse sobre ella en cuanto la joven Ravenclaw frenara.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, la chica fue a sentarse… ¿a la mesa de Gryffindor? ¿pero no llevaba una bufanda azul? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Su amiga la pelirroja, otra de las artífices de la infame lista estaba ya sentada con el reluciente escudo de los leones en el pecho, al lado de lo que parecía ser la insignia de un Premio Anual. Si los escarabajos pudieran sonreír, en este momento Rita Skeeter iluminaria en Gran Comedor ella sola.

.- Hey, Lils.

Saludó la Ravenclaw mientras el escarabajo se situaba prudencialmente debajo de la mesa, agarrándose por debajo a la madera. Una postura incómoda, pero era arriesgado buscar un hueco encima con todo el movimiento de una cena.

.- ¿Y el resto de la tribu? – preguntó la pelirroja.

.- No lo sé – la Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a la mesa – Me parece que habían dicho algo de la biblioteca.

La Gryffindor miraba ceñuda a su amiga. Con un hábil movimiento le quitó la bufanda, descubriendo lo que con tanto entusiasmo había ocultado.

.- ¡Amanda! – demandó la pelirroja. Rita ya tenía el nombre de una de ellas, tampoco creía que fuera a haber muchas "Amandas" en Ravenclaw.

.- ¿Es que no vas a parar? –siguió la Gryffindor.

.- Oye, fuisteis vosotras quiénes me dijisteis que saliera con todo ente de cromosoma XY que se me pusiera por delante cuando se acabó lo de Matt, así que ahora no me critiques si me divierto de vez en cuando.

.- Eso no es cierto – se defendió la pelirroja – Más bien fue Alyssa sola quién te animó a todo esto. Y resulta curioso que le hagas más caso en esto que en lo de aplicarte más en DCAO.

Otro más: Alyssa. Debía de ser o la rubia o la morena. Y mientras hacía su nota mental, un par de piernas más aparecieron al lado de la Ravenclaw.

.- ¿Otra vez nos sentamos aquí? – habló la nueva – Deberíamos ir turnando las mesas, Lily, algunos de los Gryffindors empiezan a parecerse a leones de verdad cuando nos miran.

La pelirroja, la Gryffindor Premio Anual: Lily. Sinceramente, Rita no esperaba tanta suerte, a pesar de que no podía ver la cara de la recién llegada. Suponía que debía de ser una de las dos restantes.

.- Pues que se atrevan a decir algo, no hay ningún protocolo que diga dónde debe sentarse cada uno.

Y tras el breve gruñido de Lily, la conversación giró en torno a los estudios. Pasado un buen rato, que a Rita le pareció una eternidad por eso de estar pegada a la parte de debajo de una mesa, otra alegre voz exclamó:

.- ¡Oh, joder, Mandy! ¿Quién ha sido el vampiro?

Otro par de piernas aparecieron por debajo de la mesa, sentándose esta vez al lado de la pelirroja Gryffindor. Mejor para Rita, no esperaba reunir a las cuatro aunque, nuevamente, no les viera las caras. Al menos, ya tenía a dos fichadas.

.- ¡Oh, venga ya, Sophie! – la recién llegada volvió a hablar, por lo que Rita hizo los cálculos que le faltaban: Alyssa debía ser la que acababa de llegar, por lo que la tercera debía de ser la tal Sophie.

.- Te dije que iba a exprimirte hasta el último knut que tuvieras si seguías diciendo tacos. Así que apoquina, Lyss.

.- Pues enhorabuena entonces, rubia, lo has conseguido: ya no me queda nada suelto encima.

.- Pero sigues hablando mal, luego evidentemente no has aprendido la lección.

En lo que pareció el susurro de una verborrea malsonante, Alyssa buscaba en su mochila algo de dinero con lo que poder pagar su "deuda". Con un golpe seco dejó el dinero encima de la mesa mientras sus amigas cogían su parte y se la guardaban.

.- Panda de arpías… ¡y eso no es un taco ni un insulto! Las arpías son seres vivos, aunque tengan sus defectos… como las amigas.

La conversación siguió, aunque Rita no podía asegurar hacía qué rumbo. La suerte se había puesto de su lado y había conseguido lo que buscaba, ponerles nombre a las chicas de Las Tres Escobas que le habían asegurado un puesto de redactora en la redacción de Corazón de Bruja.

.- Lyss – una nueva voz, sorprendentemente masculina, interrumpió al grupo de amigas – ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría comentarte una cosa.

.- Para mi capitán tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – el tono de voz de la aludida evidenciada que estaba bromeando – ¿Me lo cuentas de camino a la sala común?

.- No te esfuerces, Potter, por muchas estrategias que le expliques, Lyss no podrá ayudaros en el partido del sábado: va a estar demasiado ocupada esquivando bludgers – Sophie impidió que James respondiera.

.- Tú ni caso, Jimmy – Alyssa recogió su mochila del suelo mientras se llevaba al que debía ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor – Está picada porque sabe que van a sufrir.

Rita aprovechó el espacioso hueco que la joven dejó al levantarse de la mesa para salir sin riesgos a estamparse contra algún alumno. Rápidamente, se situó en una de las armaduras para localizar a las otras tres que seguían sentadas. La pelirroja se llamaba Lily y era Premio Anual; la castaña era Amanda y se podía observar en su túnica, ahora que se había desecho de la bufanda, la insignia de Prefecta; sólo quedaba la rubia, Sophie, y por lo visto, era una de las jugadoras del equipo de Ravenclaw de quidditch. Por descarte, Alyssa debía de ser la morena y otra jugadora de quidditch, pero Gryffindor.

Rita volvió a emprender el vuelo, esta vez hacia el hueco en lo alto de una de las paredes del Gran Comedor, el mismo por el que las lechuzas hacían su entrada todas las mañanas para llevar el correo a sus destinatarios. Cuando se encontraba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de Hogsmeade, volvió a su forma humana y se apareció en su casa. Ahora sí, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, cogió pergamino y pluma y empezó a escribir.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

.- En realidad no me ha quedado muy claro… - Alyssa vaciló sentada con los pies recogidos sobre la cama de Remus. El propio Remus la observaba con expresión divertida tumbado en el hueco que la joven le dejaba, a pesar de que era _su_ cama – ¿Por qué quieres que Lily me mate?

.- Porque quiero salir con ella… – James contestó inconscientemente – ¡No me líes! – gruñó alertado por la risa de Remus – Lily no va a matarte porque no va a enterarse.

Esta vez fue Alyssa quien se rió.

.- ¿Y cómo piensas ocultárselo? – cuestionó con inocencia.

.- Pues no diciéndoselo – James hizo rodar los ojos como si hablara con un niño pequeño, pero la pequeña risa de la chica había evolucionado a unas sonoras carcajadas que le hicieron preguntarse a sí mismo si ocultarle información a Lily era beneficioso para su salud.

.- Oye, la pelirroja es peor que los perros policía de aduanas, ¿vale? – explicó Alyssa como si hablara de un desconocido en vez de su supuesta mejor amiga – Olfateará cualquier "plan" desde una media de tres kilómetros a la redonda. Descubrirá que te he ayudado en algo, aunque sólo sea en anudarte la corbata a derechas – la Gryffindor señaló lo que se identificaba como la corbata del uniforme alrededor del cuello de la camisa de James – Después acabará con los dos.

James se sentó frustrado en la cama. Ya había conseguido un milagro cuando consiguió convencer a su compañera para que subiera al dormitorio de los chicos. _"No hay peligro"_, había argumentado, _"Sólo está Remus y él no aparecerá en un buen rato"_. Y Alyssa había tragado.

El capitán de Gryffindor estaba por utilizar las medidas drásticas para conseguir sus objetivos – es decir, el clásico lloriqueo de ininterrumpidos "por favor" –, cuando Sirius apareció por la puerta. Como si de un _inmobilus_ de tratase, la habitación se paralizó. Incluso Remus, que disimuladamente había estado empujando a Alyssa poco a poco hacia el borde de la cama, desistió en su intento cuando vio la cara de la joven clavada en el nuevo huésped.

.- ¿Y esto es "un buen rato"? – preguntó mirando a James.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que sólo llevaban en la habitación cinco minutos. Por su parte, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial de encontrarse con Alyssa en su habitación (por su propio bien, Sirius prefirió obviar el hecho de que estuviera en la cama de Remus como si fuera la suya propia), decidió que esa era su habitación, y no tenía por qué cortarse de nada. Así que quitándose la camiseta, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Cerrando la puerta tras él, pudo escuchar a James:

.- ¡No! Oye, venga, Lyss – verdaderamente estaba al borde del lloriqueo – No te pongas así.

James se había levantado al par que Alyssa para cortarle el paso hacia la salida.

.- Puedes quedarte un poco más: Sirius tarda una eternidad en la ducha. ¡Siempre acaba con el agua caliente!

.- Es cierto.

Conocedor de que el propio Sirius estaría a la escucha de la conversación que se desarrollaba en la habitación, Remus no pudo evitar el comentario. Si no quería ducharse con agua fría, que fuera más rápido en la hora de acaparar el baño. En plan venganza, el animago decidió que iba a darse la ducha más breve de la historia.

.- De acuerdo – se rindió Alyssa - ¿Quieres el primer consejo? – A James se le iluminaron los ojos – Deja de intentar llamar la atención de Lily como un pavo real en celo y simplemente sé tu mismo.

La risa de Remus decía todo lo que se necesitaba saber para imaginar la cara de James.

.- ¿Que sea yo mismo? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿No es eso lo que se les dice a todos los que no tienen ninguna oportunidad?

.- Tu problema, Jimmy – explicó la Gryffindor con paciencia – es el mismo que el de todos los chicos: creéis que sois mejores cuanto más llamáis la atención, pero lo único que conseguís es comportaros como auténticos gilipollas.

Remus se irguió finalmente en su cama. Puede que la mala idea de pedir ayuda a Alyssa para solucionar el problema de James no fuera tan mala idea.

.- Compórtate con ella como si estuvieras conmigo – siguió hablando la chica – Conmigo no te pasas la mano por el pelo como si tuvieras un tick; conmigo no maldices a todo Slytherin que se te cruza en el camino; y conmigo no te transformas en un loro para pedirme un cita cada tres minutos… Jimmy, que un día te cronometré.

Remus volvió a reírse, aunque en el fondo se lamentaba de lo patético que podía ser James sin proponérselo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él era el listo y el sensible y nunca había percibido nada de eso, se calló.

Alyssa sacó unos cuantos knuts de su mochila y se los tiró a los amigos.

.- ¿Soy yo el que te pide ayuda y tú eres la que me pagas? – preguntó James curioso.

.- Es por la palabrota – explicó – Idea de Sophie por mi mal lenguaje: cada vez que diga palabras malsonantes en presencia de otro, pago como penitencia.

Y guiñándoles un ojo, Alyssa volvió a su habitación suplicando que Lily no le preguntara qué era lo que quería James. Dos minutos después, Sirius salió a la habitación con una toalla a la cintura dispuesto a molestar a la Gryffindor.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

Amanda las había reunido a todas en su pequeña habitación secreta con cara preocupada. Ni siquiera Sophie, con quien compartía habitación, sabía de qué iba la cosa. Con el rostro pálido, les había tendido una pequeña carta escrita con una caligrafía que rozaba todo lo que la palabra _snob_ abarcaba.

_Queridas Señoritas A, B, C y D:_

_Debo admitir que cuando recibí vuestra nota comunicándome que no os interesaba saber nada más relacionado con la polémica lista, muchas de mis esperanzas sobre un reportaje que explicara los motivos de la misma se desvanecieron. _

_No obstante soy una periodista con recursos y un jefe muy insistente. No me gustaría llegar a estos extremos, pero supongo que a la Junta Directiva de Hogwarts (en su mayoría hombres), le complacería saber quiénes son "Las Chicas de la Lista". _

_En fin, sería muy triste que ni Sophie ni Alyssa pudieran jugar el próximo partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. O que Amanda perdiera su puesto de Prefecta y Lily, además, el de Premio Anual. Por no hablar de las drásticas medidas que os podrían acarrear la expulsión. _

_Por favor, no consideréis esto como una declaración de guerra, si no más bien como una ofrenda de paz. Mi única petición es una entrevista en exclusiva con las cuatro, cuanto antes mejor. Espero vuestra respuesta antes del fin de semana. _

_Atentamente: _

_Rita Skeeter_

Y por primera vez en los siete años que las cuatro amigas se conocían, Lily explotó:

.- ¡Será hija de…!

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

_**Heme aquí de nuevo, resurgida del sofocante calor de Agosto. Sinceramente, no pienso perder el tiempo en poner excusas sobre por qué tardo tanto en actualizar. Soy consciente de que han pasado – muchos – meses, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Cuando tengo tiempo libre, no tengo ganas de escribir, y cuando tengo ganas de escribir, no tengo tiempo de escribir. ¡Qué curiosa es la vida, ¿eh?! Todo eso sumado a una serie de cambios que he decidido hacer en mi vida después de dos años de universidad… Espero centrarme más de cara al nuevo curso, lo que implicaría una mayor organización a la hora de escribir. **_

_**A ver, sólo una pequeña aclaración, antes de que nadie me diga nada de plagios y demás: la idea original, en la que se basa el fic, pertenece a Linda Howard y su libro **__**El hombre perfecto**__**. Yo sólo me he limitado a extrapolar la lista que elaboran sus personajes y recrearlo en Hogwarts con los míos. Bueno, evidentemente, todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK, menos Sirius, que me lo ha vendido. **_

_**Así que muchas, muchísimas gracias a las que leéis y os molestáis en dejar un review, que sé que cansa mucho eso de darle al GO. No es coña, a mí me cuesta mucho. Y si hay alguien que lee y se queda en el anonimato, pues muchas gracias también. Ala, be happy todos. **_


	4. Cap 4

_**..:: Las Chicas de la Lista ::..**_

_**IV**_

.- Fíjate – susurró una joven Hufflepuff de quinto curso a una compañera – En el especial de _Corazón de Bruja_ anuncian en breve una entrevista en exclusiva con "Las Chicas de la Lista".

La reacción de su compañera fue inmediata: abandonó los deberes de pociones y le arrancó prácticamente la revista a su amiga de las manos. Tras un breve vistazo comentó:

.- ¡Qué ganas! Me encantaría saber quiénes son.

Frente a ellas en la mesa que compartían en la Sala de Estudio, un par de chicos bufaron exasperados.

.- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó uno de ellos – Seguramente hagan otra lista con alguna cualidad más que no pusieron en la primera.

.- Sí, como que "El hombre perfecto siempre debe bajar la taza del váter" – se burló su amigo.

Los Hufflepuff se olvidaron completamente sobre el motivo por el que se encontraba precisamente en una Sala de Estudio para empezar a discutir sobre la dichosa lista. A decir verdad, que grupos de amigos se enzarzaran en pequeñas disputas a favor o en contra se había convertido el algo rutinario en el colegio. Y en general hasta ahora los chicos siempre estaban en contra y las chicas a favor, salvo las Slytherings, aunque nadie sabía muy bien por qué. Tampoco es que nadie le importara lo que pensaban.

Un par de mesas de distancia, Amanda susurró:

.- Mierda, sabía que nos habíamos olvidado de algo importante.

Sophie y Alyssa estallaron en carcajadas sonoras que llamaron la atención de toda la Sala de Estudio. Lily en cambio le dio un pequeño puntapié por debajo de la mesa, a pesar de que no conseguía disimilar del todo la sonrisa de su cara.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que recibieran la "ofrenda de paz" de Rita Skeeter, tiempo suficiente para calmarse y replantearse una estrategia de actuación. La invitación para una entrevista en exclusiva habían tenido que aceptarla porque, por citar las palabras de Lily, "la grandísima zorra nos ha cogido bien de los ovarios". A sabiendas, la periodista les había dado un reducido plazo de tiempo antes de cumplir su amenaza: el partido de quidditch fue ese mismo fin de semana. El acuerdo había sido aceptar el trato, pero encararlo como una oportunidad para enfrentarse cara a cara con ella y decirle abiertamente por dónde se podía meter sus reportajes.

No habían pasado siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que le mandaran la respuesta a Skeeter cuando recibieron nuevamente otra lechuza con una contestación. Esta vez llamaron más la atención porque la carta llegó durante la cena, fuera del horario normal en el que se solía recibir el correo. Una lechuza negra de ojos ámbar voló por todo el Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos hasta posarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo delante de las cuatro chicas: Sophie y Amanda seguían pasando más tiempo con los leones que con las águilas.

Precisamente fue la reacción de Amanda, que había reconocido la lechuza, lo que les dio el aviso de que no era una noticia que fuera a agradarles. Su primer impulso había sido incorporarse en la silla, aunque Sophie, sentada a su lado, tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para sujetarla contra el banco.

No obstante este gesto no pasó inadvertido para los Merodeadores, sentados a una calculada distancia de sus respectivos objetos de afecto. Remus observó el brazo con el que Sophie había impedido que Amanda se levantara completamente de su asiento. Por su parte, James y Sirius estudiaban la mirada que Lily y Alyssa se lanzaban, sin atreverse a coger la carta de la lechuza.

Finalmente fue la propia Lily la que sujetó a la lechuza y le arrebató el trozo de pergamino. Alyssa siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y segundos después, Sophie y Amanda la siguieron. Lily se guardó cuidadosamente la misiva en un bolsillo de la túnica y siguió el ejemplo de sus compañeras. Segundos más tarde se volvía a oír el sonido de la cubertería reverberando por el Gran Comedor.

Esperaron pacientemente para no ser las primeras en abandonar la cena, y se reunieron otra vez en su habitación particular. En la contestación que le mandaron a Rita Skeeter le habían prometido que durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y la vuelta a casa, se reunirían con ella. Sin embargo en la contestación la periodista se había negado abiertamente. De ser así "la entrevista no saldrá hasta el número de Enero, y mi jefe no está dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo". Sorprendentemente las citaba para ese mismo Domingo por la tarde, a última hora, semiescondidas en el Bosque Prohibido.

Si acudieron a la cita fue más bien por la curiosidad de saber si la mujer iba a aparecer o no. En fin, colarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts no era algo fácil. Así que el Domingo por la tarde, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, las cuatro se encaminaron hacia el claro a la entrada del Bosque que Skeeter les había descrito.

Sophie seguía murmurando improperios contra el equipo de Gryffindor en general y contra Alyssa en particular después de haber perdido el día anterior el partido de quidditch. Aunque era casi una tradición que la rubia Ravenclaw se picara con los leones, esta vez estaba más rabiosa de lo habitual. O tal vez fuera simplemente que como sabía que Alyssa no podía soltar ningún taco contra ella sin pagar, estaba buscándole las cosquillas más de lo normal.

.- Oye – murmuró Amanda al llegar a la entrada del Bosque – ¿Y si es una asesina psicópata y nosotras somos sus próximas víctimas?

Eso pareció hacer efecto en Sophie, que frenó en seco. Sin embargo las Gryffindor, que como buenas leonas no olían el peligro ni aunque estuviera debajo, relajaron la tensión acumulada con risas.

.- No deberíamos haberte llevado al cine a ver películas de terror, Mandy – consiguió vocalizar Lily – No creíamos que fueran a afectarte tanto.

.- Y si resulta ser una psicópata asesina, siempre podemos soltar a Sophie para que le diga cuatro cosas – Alyssa miró maliciosamente a la rubia – Que con la lengua que se gasta hoy lo mismo la espanta.

.- ¡Vaya! Un comentario sarcástico sin tacos – Sophie ironizó – Parece que sirve de algo eso de haberme quedado con _todos_ tus ahorros.

Alyssa apretó las mandíbulas pero no contestó a la pulla de la Ravenclaw. En cambio se giró y fue la primera en entrar al Bosque Prohibido. A pesar de todo, sus amigas casi pudieron oír los gritos mentales que debía de estar lanzando la morena al verse privada de su afilada lengua.

Las cuatros chicas esperaron pacientemente en lo que era un pequeño claro a la entrada del bosque, pero lo suficientemente escondido como para no ser vistas por nadie de los terrenos del colegio. Rita Skeeter apareció de la nada, surgida desde detrás de uno de los altos árboles.

.- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ahí? – fue todo el saludo de Alyssa al identificar el brillante pelo platino de la periodista.

.- Buenas tardes a vosotras también.

Skeeter sonrió complacida al comprobar que las cuatro amigas habían acudido a su cita. Pero ellas no le devolvieron el saludo, y es que la pregunta sin respuesta que había lanzado Alyssa les estaba dando cada vez peor rollo.

.- Antes de ponernos cómodas, debo daros las gracias por aceptar reuniros conmigo.

Rita agrandó unas cuantas piedras del suelo hasta hacerlas parecer unos asientos improvisados. Se sentó en una de ellas y con un ligero movimiento de manos invitó a las chicas a hacer lo propio.

.- Oh, no, gracias a usted – Sophie fue la primera, cruzando las piernas con fuerza sin apartar los ojos de la mujer – Gracias por chantajear a cuatro estudiantes _menores_ del colegio… Por favor, haga hincapié en lo de menores – añadió al ver como una ostentosa pluma Vuelapluma tomaba notas a gran velocidad.

.- Deduzco por ese tono que seguís sin cambiar de opinión respecto a lo del anonimato, ¿cierto? – Rita hizo un gesto de irritación con los labios en señal de desacuerdo por esa decisión.

.- Cierto – confirmó Lily.

.- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Skeeter – ¿Algún chico en especial al que no le gustaran ciertos puntos?

La tía era buena, había que reconocerlo. Las había puesto contra las cuerdas sin que se dieran cuenta.

.- Hay muchos "chicos especiales" en nuestras vidas – Alyssa sonreía forzada – Pero es simplemente que después de que usted publicara nuestra broma sin nuestro consentimiento, y además la manipulara descaradamente, pues no nos fiamos de cómo nos haría quedar en público.

.- ¿Y vuestros padres? – le preguntó directamente a ella – ¿No creéis que les interesaría saber a qué se dedican su cándidas hijas en su tiempo libre?

.- Usted misma lo ha dicho: nuestro tiempo libre – Lily saltó – Además, seguro que más de una madre nos daría la razón.

Rita volvió a hacer ese gesto irritante con la boca cuando vio a las chicas reírse por el último comentario.

.- Sin embargo, no a todas las mujeres les ha gustado la Lista: muchas consideran que, después de todo lo que las mujeres hemos luchado por ser tratadas y respetadas como iguales, ahora vosotras habéis dañado todo ese trabajo.

.- Nosotras no hemos dañado nada, simplemente nos limitamos a ser sinceras – Amanda, que no se destacaba precisamente por hablar en público, estaba empezando a cansarse – Además, como le hemos repetido varias veces desde que empezó este asunto, se trataba en todo momento de una broma: si alguien ha dañado algo ha sido usted al malinterpretarlo todo.

Parecía que Rita había comprendido que aunque se hubiera salido con la suya y conseguido una pequeña entrevista con las cuatro chicas, estas no estaban dispuestas a ceder ni un poco en lo que a temas morbosos se refería.

.- Bien – continuó – Habéis dicho que hay muchos chicos especiales en vuestras vidas, pero ninguno de ellos es perfecto… ¿No creéis que vosotras sois el problema al poner el listón demasiado alto?

Skeeter se sorprendió al escuchar una serie de carcajadas que coreaban su pregunta. Aún sin entender muy bien la broma oculta que debía de haber dicho, Alyssa le preguntó:

.- ¿Y por qué hemos de ser nosotras las que bajemos el listón?

A partir de ahí la conversación giró en torno a desenmarañar algunos trapos sucios para publicar, aunque las chicas no hubieran dado el visto bueno a eso de citar sus nombres. Pero Lily, que cuando se calmó y dejó de acordarse de todo el árbol genealógico de Rita Skeeter pudo pensar con claridad, se imaginó cuál iba a ser el tema central de la entrevista. Por eso se pasó los días antes a la misma detrás de sus amigas estudiando hipotéticas respuestas a hipotéticas preguntas. Y de ahí las risas a la pregunta de Skeeter sobre el listón demasiado alto: todas habían apostado a que caía.

En conclusión, que Rita Skeeter se fue a casa con menos material del que había previsto y, en consecuencia, iba a tener que echar mano de su imaginación e inventarse algunos trozos. Los cuatros jóvenes por su parte volvieron al castillo con la extraña sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima, pero a la vez el sentimiento de que no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

Recordando algunas de sus contestaciones favoritas, Alyssa se giró en lo alto de las escaleras que daban acceso al Gran Comedor y preguntó:

.- Somos muy complicadas, ¿no?

.- Que va – Sophie la alcanzó – Simplemente somos mujeres normales.

.- Pues eso es lo que he dicho, rubia – Alyssa le sonrió mientras Lily y Amanda se reían caminando a la mesa de Gryffindor para la cena.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

Lily recogió lentamente sus libros y los guardó en la mochila. Había días en los que sentía que cada volumen pesada tres veces más de lo que aparentaba. Y desde que empezó su último curso esa sensación era cada vez más constante. Entre las clases, los trabajos y las tareas de Prefecta, todas las noches caía rendida en la cama. Y a todo eso se sumaban los dolores de cabeza que le daban cada vez que pensaba en Rita Skeeter y cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Sus amigas le habían dicho que lo dejara, que cuando llegara el siguiente golpe, pues que ya pensarían en cómo devolvérsela. Pero Lily simplemente no podía, no entraba en su carácter.

Precisamente estaba tan absorta pensando en Rita Skeeter y sus maquinaciones que no se percató de que, camino a la Sala Común, se había quedado sola en uno de esos desérticos pasillos que abundan por Hogwarts. Y en los tiempos que corrían, que una sangre sucia anduviera sola por el castillo era malo, pero que una Gryffindor sangre sucia anduviera sola era aún peor.

Acelerando el paso intentó doblar la esquina más próxima, pero un grupillo de Slytherings de su curso le cerró el paso.

.- Maldita sea – murmuró Lily para sí misma cuando reconoció a algunos.

Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano pequeño de Rodolphus Lestrange, se había consolidado como el cabecilla de la cuadrilla de futuros mortífagos cuando Lucius Malfoy acabó Hogwarts el año pasado. Y cubriéndole las espaldas le flanqueaban Rosier y Wilkes. Pero no eran los únicos: un poco más atrás Lily distinguió cuatro figuras que debían ser de cursos inferiores.

.- Vaya, vaya – Lestrange habló con una sonrisa torcida – Pero si es la sangre sucia Evans.

Algo es sus palabras debía de ser un chiste porque los acólitos se rieron con ganas.

.- ¿Qué, Lestrange? – Lily señaló con la cabeza a los chicos pequeños que no conocía – ¿Vas a usarme para enseñarle el oficio a las nuevas generaciones?

.- Es una buena idea – Rabastan se giró brevemente para indicar a los cuatro chicos que colocaran delante – Aunque la verdad es una pena que hoy no te acompañen tus amiguitas: habría más diversión para todos.

Pero Lily casi ni le dio tiempo para acabar la frase. En las películas siempre le había parecido muy estúpido que el malo de turno soltara un discurso antes de atacar y que el héroe se quedara escuchando como si no tuviera que salvar el mundo. Después llegó a Hogwarts, y aunque ella sabía que nunca salvaría el mundo, no pensaba tragarse los discursitos fanáticos del capullo que estuviera de guardia. Así que sacó la varita con rapidez y lanzó un encantamiento escudo en mitad del pasillo.

Mientras corría en dirección contraria escuchó los hechizos que lanzaba la cuadrilla de Slythering detrás de ella, pero afortunadamente encantamientos era su punto fuerte. Aunque como nunca se fiaba de dejar al descubierto su retaguardia, se olvidó de la vanguardia, y como suele pasar cuando uno va corriendo sin mirar hacia delante, acabó por derribar a otro alumno.

.- Siempre supe que acabarías lanzándote a mis brazos, Lily.

James la observaba divertido debajo de ella, aparentemente sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza por la posición. Desparramados por el suelo se encontraban su escoba y la bolsa del entrenamiento, que se habían sumado a los libros, pergaminos, pluma y tinta de la mochila de Lily.

Pero a James la ilusión de que la pelirroja por fin hubiera asumido su pasional amor por él le duró poco. Justo el tiempo en que Lily tardó en rodar para quitarse de encima, mirar alarmada hacia atrás y sujetar la varita con fuerza. Semejante actitud defensiva hizo saltar las alertas del buscador, que poco tardó en desenfundar la suya.

Por el final del pasillo se asomó la cuadrilla de los Slytherings, que al ver ahora a James frenaron en seco. Lestrange hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza ordenando la retirada: había sufrido demasiadas veces las venganzas de los Merodeadores como para encararse abiertamente con uno de ellos. El propio buscador estuvo tentado de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones, pero atacar por la espalda no era su estilo. Lo que no sabía Rabastan era que había estado a punto de atacar a la madre de los hijos de James (aunque Lily aún desconociera esa parte de su futuro), y eso era una osadía que iban a pagar caro.

Cuando los Slytherings desaparecieron finalmente, James se levantó y le tendió una mano a Lily.

.- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras tiraba de ella y estudiaba su cara – ¿Te han hecho algo?

.- No, no… - contestó un poco nerviosa la pelirroja – Yo he atacado primero, no quería darles tiempo a acorralarme más.

El buscador asintió mientras recogía las cosas de la chica y las guardaba en su mochila.

.- Chica lista… - murmuró más para sí que para su compañera – Menudos cabrones…

Lily le miró sobresaltada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a James insultar abiertamente a alguien: las innumerables maldiciones y/o bromas no contaban.

.- De esta se acuerdan, te lo digo yo…

El Gryffindor seguía maquinando para sí mismo mientras esta vez recogía sus propias cosas y se las cargaba al hombro.

.- ¿Vienes a la Sala Común? – preguntó de repente.

Lily, que le había estado estudiando en silencio, sólo consiguió asentir con la cabeza. James lo achacó a un estado de shock por haber estado a punto de ser el objeto de diversión de unos mortífagos en potencia, pero la verdad es que a la pelirroja el susto se le había pasado rápido. Si estaba tan distraída era porque algo no encajaba, es decir, que llevaba más de tres minutos con el chico y aún no le había pedido salir.

.- Oye, ¿seguro que estás bien, pelirroja?

James seguía caminando a su lado mientras subían por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

.- Que sí – acabó contestando Lily un tanto exasperada – Es sólo que…

Dejó la frase a medias. La sola idea de que él intuyera que el hecho de no acosarla después de tantos años inexplicablemente la irritaba, era algo que no quería ni imaginarse.

.- Sólo que, ¿qué?

.- Nada, tan sólo me preguntaba si tú estabas bien.

Las carcajadas de James asustaron a la Dama Gorda, que dormitaba en su cuadro guardando la entrada a la Sala Común de los leones.

.- Yo estoy en la gloria, pelirroja – Lily le miró con una ceja alzada en señal de incomprensión – Hoy ha sido la primera vez que te has lanzado a mis brazos sin que fuera uno de mis extraños sueños.

Y entró en la Sala Común mientras Lily pensaba en qué consistirían esos extraños sueños. Le llevó unos segundos descubrir qué había querido decir el buscador, pero cuando atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, James ya había subido a su habitación, y en la Sala Común sólo se encontraba Alyssa estirada en el suelo frente a la chimenea y con una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes sobre el estomago.

.- ¿Por qué tienes cara de estar a punto de explotar? – le preguntó la morena mientras buscaba una nueva golosina que llevarse a la boca.

Lily le contó lo que había pasado con los Slytherings, cómo se había llevado a James por delante y cómo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la Sala Común, el chico le había insinuado que tenía ciertos sueños no aptos para menores con ella de protagonista. Al llegar a la última parte Alyssa había dejado los dulces a un lado para incorporarse y poder reírse en condiciones.

.- La verdad, no sé de qué te quejas – le confesó su amiga – La mitad de las chicas del colegio sueña con que uno de la pandilla de esos tres piense en ellas de la misma manera.

.- Ya, pero es que yo no soy "la mitad de las chicas del colegio" – Lily respondió – Y me molesta lo que pueda "hacerme".

Alyssa volvió a reírse.

.- Ya, lo que a ti te molesta de verdad es que en vez de que lo soñara, te gustaría que "te hiciera cosas" en la realidad.

La cara de Lily se volvió del color de su pelo mientras contradecía a su amiga.

.- Además – añadió Alyssa – no es como si nunca hubieras tenido tú un sueño de ese estilo con él de protagonista, ¿verdad?

La reacción de Lily le indicó que, a pesar de que había lanzado la acusación a ciegas, al parecer había dado en la diana. Incapaz de contenerse, Alyssa acabó por tumbarse otra vez en el suelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano.

.- ¿Y de dónde has sacado todas esas guarrerías de Honeydukes? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja a ver si conseguía desviar el tema de la conversación – Porque ayer te quejabas de que las tuyas se habían acabado, y no ha habido ninguna salida improvisada al pueblo en las últimas horas.

Alyssa cogió su tesoro de chocolatinas y las observó con devoción.

.- ¿Esto? – Respondió – Son un regalo.

Y con esa enigmática contestación siguió comiendo mientras mirada de vez en cuando a Lily y soltaba alguna que otra carcajada.

…_**sss…SSS…sss…**_

_**No sé cuánto tiempo hace desde la última actualización. De verdad, que no lo sé. Y no quiero saberlo, porque eso me hará recordar lo vaga que soy ya que más de la mitad de este capítulo estuvo en algún lugar en alguna carpeta del ordenador, y nunca me vagada en acabarlo. ¿Cuándo lo he acabado? Pues como siempre, cuando se suponía que debía estar estudiando. Pero heme aquí de nuevo resurgida, esta vez, desde lo más profundo de la teoría archivística… **_

_**Me dijeron que era obligatorio, según Fanfiction, el poner el Disclaimer este… A ver, que si no lo pongo es porque a estas alturas todos sabemos ya qué personajes son de HP y cuáles no. Además, es evidente por mi cuenta corriente que yo no soy JK. Pero sí vuelvo a repetir que la historia en la que se basa esta idea es en **__**El hombre perfecto**__**, de Linda Howard. **_

_**Y una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, dejéis o no dejéis reviews. Be happy todos!! **_


End file.
